


James Comforts a Touch-Starved Regulus

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, James x Regulus, Jegulus, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Touch-Starved, jegulus angst, jegulus fluff, jegulus week, regulus x james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: When Regulus and James start dating, Regulus struggles with how to touch James, having never experienced this kind of love and affection. James knows just the cure.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168





	James Comforts a Touch-Starved Regulus

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fan art! I also take requests :)

Dating was still a new experience for Regulus. Dating James Potter, no less, was as exhilarating as it was confusing.

Even in the concealing darkness of their secret dates, Regulus didn’t know how to hold hands or ask for a kiss or pull James into a hug. It was maddening, really; James was right there, fit Quidditch body standing with one hip jutted out, the long, muscled lines taunting Regulus with every flex. He could manage small things – brushing their hands together in passing or knocking their elbows together – but he could never find the bravery to ask for more.

Dating James in secret wasn’t terribly difficult, thanks to Sirius and Remus sneaking off to abandoned corridors and infiltrating the astronomy tower, so Regulus often found himself in James’ bedroom.

“You’re so clingy,” James laughed, nudging Regulus’ shoulder as they sat beside each other on the floor, the remains of their lunch sprawled in front of them. “You’re like a koala.”

Regulus leaned away instantly, fumbling with his hands. “Sorry.”

James shook his head, eyebrows knitting in confusion. “No, no, it’s cute. You just never struck me as that kind of guy.”

“What kind of guy?”

“You know,” James shrugged, wishing he could take back his words as soon as Regulus flinched. “Touchy-feely, I guess.”

Stumbling to his feet, Regulus wheeled towards the window, arms crossed on his chest to keep his muscles from quivering. “I’m not, really, I just really like you, you know, and we don’t get to spend that much time together and I’m still new to this stuff so if I’m doing something wrong you have to tell me because I don’t know what I’m doing and–”

“Reg? Regulus, stop,” James said, rushing to his feet and wrapping his arms around Regulus’ shoulders, pulling their bodies together. “Breathe.”

Breathing would be an easy thing to do, if Regulus’ skin wasn’t burning against James, if lightning bolts weren’t exploding in his veins, if his body wasn’t numb and his knees weren’t shaking.

James’ hands were strong on his back, fingers pressing into the space between his shoulder blades, holding on so tightly Regulus knew he’d be able to feel the frantic lurch of his heart, pounding against his ribcage.

“You’re still not breathing,” James murmured into his neck. “You’re gonna die if you don’t breathe, Reg.”

James was wrong. If Regulus died, it wouldn’t be due to his aching lungs gasping for air, it would be from his body spontaneously combusting into a thousand blue flames, alive for the first time with the heat of another person pressing in around him. How long had it been? Years. Two, maybe three. Certainly not with his mother. When was the last time Sirius touched him with something more palpable than a sharp glare across the room? Before he left; longer, even.

Regulus thought he was used to the cold expanse of skin, finding warmth in only the afternoon tendrils of sun, doubling his sweaters in the winter when everyone else huddled on the couch beside their friends, curled up next to their lovers. He thought he was used to the jealousy searing his blood when he watched Sirius and Remus walk by, their hands laced together, their lips ghosting each other’s skin without hesitation in the shade of the courtyard.

But Regulus should have known better. James Potter changed everything, the moment he flashed that cheeky grin across the hallway all those months ago. James changed everything Regulus thought he knew, and thank god for that.

“Maybe we should see Madame Pomfrey–” James said, his arms slowly releasing his grip.

“No,” Regulus gasped, fingers finding a tight hold on James’ jumper, keeping their bodies molded together. “Please…don’t let go.”

James didn’t quite understand, but did as he was told. He ran a slow hand along Regulus’ back, tracing his spine and drawing circles around his shoulders, smiling as his muscles unwound and his body fell deeper into his. Regulus sighed when James’ hand found its way to his hair, carefully raking through the strands.

“Why don’t we lie down for a bit, then,” James said, guiding Regulus towards his bed.

Regulus swallowed, his body suddenly glacial without the heat of James pressed against him. “What if Sirius and Remus–”

James flicked his wand in the direction of the door, turning the lock. He pulled Regulus down onto the blankets, sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands tucked between his knees. “Can I ask you something? Kind of personal?”

“I suspect you will anyways,” Regulus answered, trying his best to discreetly touch James’ skin again. Their ankles brushed, the smallest strip of skin poking out above their socks, but it was enough to ignite the dying embers in Regulus’ heart again.

“Do I scare you?”

Regulus blinked. “What?”

James pressed his lips together in a firm line. “Every time I come near you…you kind of freeze up. Like your eyes get wide and your shoulders stiffen and…I just want to make sure this is something you want? I don’t want to force you into something.”

“You’re not…” Regulus trailed off, biting his cheek as his voice broke. He tried again, but this time his eyes felt hot, thick tears threatening to spill. He buried the heels of his palms in his eyes and stifled the cry that rose in his throat.

“Shit, Regulus, I’m sorry, whatever I did, I’m sorry, please don’t cry, please,” James apologized quickly, taking Regulus into his arms again. Gently rocking him back and forth, James pressed his lips against Regulus’ hair. “Please tell me what’s going on, Reg. I can’t read your mind.”

“You’re going to think it’s stupid,” Regulus mumbled, shaking his head.

Pulling Regulus back just enough to see his eyes, brushing the tears off his cheeks with his thumb, James raised an eyebrow. “There are plenty of stupid things in this world. You are not one of them.”

Regulus inhaled sharply, steeling himself. He couldn’t say it with James looking at him like that, hazel irises laced with concern, so he looked at his hands instead, aching to intertwine with James’ fingers.

“It’s just…when you touch me, sometimes I don’t…know what to do.”

“I’m sorry,” James said, “I didn’t realize…My family are big on hugs and stuff so sometimes I forget other people don’t like that–”

“I need it.” Regulus hadn’t meant to say it so loudly. He clenched his teeth and bowed his head, letting his hair shield him from James’ prodding glance. “My mom and dad don’t do that. And Sirius…we haven’t really talked in two years, so…I just…it’s been a while, you know?”

James gulped. “I should have known. I’ve been living with Sirius for seven years…I saw the way he was with Remus. I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s not your fault,” Regulus said quickly, “I should have told you.”

“So…Do you want another hug? Or maybe I could hold your hand?”

Regulus managed a breathy laugh. “All of the above would be nice.”

Together, they fell back on the bed, Regulus securely in James’ arms, his eyes fluttering closed as their skin pressed together and James’ fingers ghosted his hands, his arms, his cheeks, his hair. Guided by the soft sighs that left Regulus’ lips, quieter with his hands on his neck, deeper by the crown of his head, James relished in the quiet beauty of the soft flush spreading across Regulus’ cheeks.

“I’ll give you whatever you want,” James promised quietly, pressing a delicate kiss to his lips, “you deserve all the love in the world, Regulus Black.”


End file.
